Prayers of a Fallen angel
by chescagirl
Summary: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Back then, I didn't know how important those words were going to be. If only I had realized it much more quickly than I had. By the time i had figured it out, it was far too late.
1. Prices to be Paid, Sacrifices to be Made

_**Prayers of a Fallen Angel**_

_"For every action there must be an equal and opposite reaction." _

_ Back then, I didn't know how important those words would become to me. It seems like time has flown by so much quicker than I had ever expected. If only, if only I had realized it first. But, by the time I had figured out what those words meant, it was already too late._

_Chapter one : prices to be paid, sacrifices to be made_

_In this world, there is always a price to be paid,_

_And sacrifices to be made._

27, Janvier 2010

_**Mikan POV**_

"For every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction," stated Jinno-sensei. "That is Newton's third law of motion." He continued on babbling about how this whole idea of gravity went about. Then he said, "There will be a quiz on Newton's Laws of Motion tomorrow!!"

We all groaned. Why did Jin-jin have to be such a stickler about these things?? The bell rang. Everyone hurried out of class as fast as a pride of lions chasing prey.

Suddenly, the PA came on, and the secretary said, " Sakura Mikan, please come to the office."

On that note, I strolled to the office, oblivious of why they called me there in the first place.

Once I got to the office, the secretary ushered me into the principal's office. Upon opening the door, I discovered a small child sitting in a large bureau. Next to him, stood Koizumi Luna, with a pleased sneer on her face.

" Sakura Mikan?" the boy inquired.

"Yup, that's me!!" I replied.

"You must be wondering what you're doing here, right?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it until now."

"By now, I'm sure you're fully aware that you're a multi-alice user, am I correct?"

"Um, yeah. I think so."

"Good. Then I should probably tell you that you will be transferred to our L'Académie D'Alice branch in France. You leave in a week."

My jaw dropped open.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You're kidding, right?"

"Well, you can stay under one condition. You remove the nullification alice stone from my body."

I thought about it for a moment. I remembered what I had seen in that time/space portal. I saw the elementary school principal, trying to use my mother for his own evil doing. I remembered what he had done to my father, and most importantly, I remembered what my mother had done to his body.

_" I suppose this will become my first sacrifice. It shall be the price I pay to protect my friends and of course, my mother."_ I thought.

"No, the price for my staying at this school is much too high. Pray, do tell me, what do you think is going to happen if I actually did remove that stone from your body?"

" How dare you speak to the principal in such a manner!!" Luna screeched, her claws had come out, and her alice was on standby. I suddenly recalled what had happened to Subaru, Hotaru's brother, when she had used her alice on him.

I immediately tried to dodge the power-crazy woman, but with no avail. I am very lucky that my nullification alice activate involuntarily, otherwise, I might've become one of the principal's pawns.

I sprinted away from the principal's office as quickly as a speeding bullet and raced down the hall back to the safety of my one-star bedroom.

_" Dear kami-sama, I swear, I don't care what it takes, but please; I'm begging you, please, please protect my friends while I'm gone."_ I silently prayed in my head, while simultaneously packing my clothes into a light orange suitcase. I took one last look at my one-star bedroom, taking in it's simple furniture and petite size, knowing that it may just be my last time looking at it. I wiped my tears, grabbed my scarf, and ran out the door to meet my friends in the cafeteria.

_**END OF POV**_

**At the cafeteria**

_Hotaru POV_

When Mikan entered the room, she seemed somewhat……….gloomy. Even though she was wearing a smile, something seemed very off.

"Hey Mikan!" greeted Anna cheerfully..

"Knnichiwa, minna~" she replied.

_**BAKABAKABAKA!!!!!!!!! **_I fired three shots out of my baka gun toward Mikan's head.

"Ow!!" she yelped in pain. "What was that for?"

"That was for being late to lunch," I said in response.

"Gomen, I got called to the office."

"Nevertheless, that is still not an excuse."

_END OF POV_

"_I wonder if I should tell them what happened in the office?" _Mikan thought. _"Maybe not. I think I'll just keep this to myself."_


	2. Resolutions

Chapter 2: Au revoir doesn't mean good bye

_Technically speaking, au revoir is used as an expression of parting, but it DOES NOT mean 'goodbye'. I actually means 'until I see you '._

Where we were last:

"_I wonder if I should tell them what happened in the office?" _Mikan thought. _"Maybe not. I think I'll just keep this to myself."_

_

* * *

  
_

After lunch was over, classes resumed. But, since today was Monday, it was time for their alice type classes. Mikan, and the rest of the group parted ways, planning to meet up in Central Town after classes. On her way to the special abilities classroom, she began to think about what they were going to be doing in the special abilities class today and if Noda-sensei was going to actually be there to teach class today.

Upon arriving at the special abilities classroom, she was greeted by Andou Tsubasa, who said, "Yo! What's up??"

"Oh, um…….. The sky??" was her reply, with her head looking outside the window. Suddenly, Misaki frantically rushed towards Mikan and asked with an extremely worried face,

" Is it true that you're getting transferred to L'Académie D'Alice in France next week? Please tell me it isn't, I'm begging you!"

"You know I can't lie to you, Misaki-senpai." ,Mikan replied. "Besides, if I didn't, both you and Tsubasa-senpai know exactly what would happen."

"Wait, you're transferring to L'Académie D'Alice? Why am I unaware of this??" Akira inquired.

"Because you never asked??"

"Oh, right. Then how come Harada here knows?" he asked pointing to Misaki.

"That's because, unlike you, I have connections. Oh, and one more thing, NEVER CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME!", was Misaki's response while simultaneously cloning herself and both Misakis kicking and punching Akira.

"Okay class, settle down." ,said Noda-sensei, entering the classroom. "I was just informed that our dear Mikan-chan will be leaving this school next week, so I would like for us to hold a farewell party for her, wishing her bon voyage. The party will be held two days before her departure."

Cheers erupted throughout the crowded classroom. As you can see, the Special Abilities class love parties.

After about two hours, the school day ended and it was time for Mikan to meet everyone at Central Town.

**Central Town**

Finally arriving at Central Town, Mikan heads to the howalon stand where she sees everyone.

"You're late, cherry print." Natsume says.

"Ch-cherry p-print??" Mikan stammers out while turning red. "You Pervert!"

_**BAKABAKABAKA!! **_goes Hotaru's baka gun, firing three shots.

"Wha'd you do that for?!" Mikan said, half whining. _"Yeah, definitely not telling them. It's not worth it'll I'll probably get is a baka gun shot towards the head and a comment on my underwear." _She thought to herself. _"It makes me wonder, will they even miss me once I'm gone?"_

"To make you stop being annoying." , was her monotone reply.

"Howalon!!!!" Mikan squeals after greeting her friends and runs to the back of line.

"_Cute 3," _Natsume thought to himself while looking at Mikan's excited expression._" I did NOT just call her cute, right?"_

"Um, yeah you did," replies Koko, reading his mind. "You even had a heart next to it!" Upon saying that, he received a death glare from Natsume.

Thankfully, today the line was a bit shorter and Mikan was able to have her beloved sweets in a flash. Then, she opened the box, took the first piece out, and ate it.

" I swear, I cannot live without this stuff." she says, still howalon-high. Next, she gives out one piece to everyone, including Natsume and Hotaru.

Out of nowhere, Youichi appeared holding his hand out and saying, "Howalon??" Mikan handed him a piece, and he replied with, "Arigatou."

………………

_**Fast forward to the farewell party **_

"Bon voyage!!" everyone in the Special Abilities class, and Narumi-sensei greeted Mikan as she walked about the room wearing baby blue strapless, knee length dress with four ruffle-tiers, elbow length gloves, and baby blue high heeled lace up shoes with white fishnets. For accessories, she was wearing a pair of pearl earrings and star-shaped ring.

"I still can't believe you're going to France!" says Misaki, who was dressed in a black with red dragon and flower embroidered floor length Chinese dress with a slit running up to her knee, paired with a white faux fur shawl, and black silk flats. "I mean, apart from the fact you're being forced to go, the food and shopping there is amazing!!"

"Eh, really??" was Mikan's response. " Oh, and thanks for getting me this dress, Misaki-senpai~! It's so cute!"

[You, my dear readers, must be wondering what Mikan means by this.]

_**Flashback start:**_

"Tsubasa, you're in charge of decorations, keep in mind that this will be a formal party, ok?" ,states Noda-sensei. "Akira, you're in charge of decorations and food, while Misaki is in charge of making clothes for everybody. Misaki, you're budget is 3000 rabbits per person, and 5000 rabbits for Mikan, the star of the party."

"Hai!" say Misaki, Tsubasa, and Akira, who have never seen Noda-sensei take charge of the class in such a manner before today.

" Megane, you're in charge of the guest list, make sure to invite all of Mikan's teachers (except for Jinno-sensei) , anyone who she tells of her departure, and the hana-himes. " Noda-sensei goes on.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"it's not a problem, remember that I was put in charge of styling everybody because Kami-sama knows that the boys in this class dress awfully."

Later on in the party, it was time for everybody to give Mikan their farewell presents.

Misaki gave Mikan an oval-shaped gold locket inscribed with the words "Never forget" in Edwardian script, dangling on a delicate gold chain.

"Open it,", she says to Mikan, who followed her instructions. Inside the locket was a picture of all of her friends, senpais, and favorite teachers.

"Arigatou!!" Mikan says, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Next in the present line was Akira, styled in a tailored, charcoal three piece suit, who had given her a bejeweled bracelet with everyone's alice stones, including those who were unable to come to the party.

" In case you get bullied over there." He says, attempting to smile. Through teary eyes, Mikan beamed, and gave him a hug as large as an elephant on steroids. After him was Nobara Ibaragi, dressed in a white floral print dress (think Jesus Diamante), who she met during the preparations for the Christmas dance. Shyly, she gave Mikan an ice blue alice stone(Nobara's) studded butterfly ring in platinum(somewhat like the large one George made for Yukari in Paradise Kiss).

"Please, never forget about us. You were my first friend, remember that," she said, looking into Mikan's large and innocent brown eyes.

"I'll never forget, I swear." was her response. Then came Tsubasa, who was behind Nobara. He gave Mikan a wing motif hand bag (for those who don't know, the word Tsubasa means "wing" in Japanese). She smiled at the intended pun and started crying simultaneously. He patted her back and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it."

Somehow, Kaname was able to leave the hospital and attend Mikan's party, so he gave her a stuffed panda that moved and spoke.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything, Kaname-senpai." Mikan implied, knowing that gift had a bit of his life inserted into it.

"It's okay, I always wanted to give one to you." was his response. Mikan's eyes softened and she gave him a small smile, not wanting to further the argument. Behind him was Imai Subaru, Hotaru's older brother and holds the title of vice president in the student council. He gave her a brooch (much like the one Shinku had in Rozen Maiden, except the jewel is navy blue and does not have a silhouette) with his alice stone in it. After him came Sakurano-senpai, who gave Mikan a jewelry box with a secret compartment to hide her alice stone jewelry. Mikan opened the jewelry box's secret compartment and found a flower shaped ring with his alice stones in it. She then placed all the alice stone jewelry in the compartment and stowed it away in the wing motif bag.

Then came the teachers. High School Division Principal Yukihara, a.k.a. Mikan's uncle, gave Mikan a charm bracelet with two alice stone charms, one for his alice-detection alice, and one his life connectivity alice. Narumi-sensei, Hii-sama, Misaki-sensei, Noda-sensei, and the rest of the hana-hime den gave Mikan alice stone bracelet charms in various shapes and sizes.

Once all the gift-giving pandemonium was all over (as you can see, that took up A LOT of space), came the final dance.

"Eh? A dance?" Mikan asks, confused. "No one told me about this!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." says Akira. "May I have this last dance with you?"

"Um……sure……" _"It would be nice if Natsume danced with me one last time…….."_ she thought to herself.

As they danced, Akira started to say, " Mikan, I have some bad news. Your departure has been mover up to tomorrow night. I'm so sorry."

"Well, at least I can still experience my last normal day of school tomorrow….."

"I suppose……….."

After the dance ended, Mikan walked back to her room carrying all her presents in her bag, but suddenly, she stopped. She heard footsteps behind her and wheezing behind her, so she turned around to see who it was.

Behind her, she saw Natsume limping and holding his bloody side. He had just gotten back from a mission. She sprinted towards him like a cheetah, and helped him walk to his room. Once they stopped at his room, he unconsciously leaned in and gave her a deep, passionate, and decadent kiss. At first, Mikan was shocked, but eventually gave in. this went on for about five minutes before he collapsed into Mikan's arms. Mikan tried the door, and luckily, it was unlocked, so she dragged him into his room and thrust him onto the bed. (Non, non! Nothing happened, you wanton readers!!) she left the room swiftly, and headed towards her room.

_**Next day, **_

_**Natsume POV**_

When I woke up, I had the most atrocious migraine as I recalled the night's events. _"Oh hell no, I can't believe I actually did that!"_ I thought to myself as I remembered the kiss.

_**END POV**_

_**Mikan POV**_

When I woke up, I looked at the clock, and it said, 7:00 AM. Wow, that's a first. I actually woke up early!! I got dressed, brushed my teeth, grabbed whatever I needed, and left the room, which now looks totally empty. I started walking towards the school building, stopping to admire the fresh, clean snow.

Once I got to the classroom, I saw Natsume with his Hikaru no Go manga on his face, which meant he was sleeping. Then, I recalled the previous night's events and felt my cheeks become as fiery as the desert sun. I sat in my seat, put my head down on the desk, and closed my eyes.

_**END POV**_

Natsume woke up upon hearing Mikan mumble the words 'Au revoir'.

"_Eh? Doesn't au revoir mean 'goodbye' in French? Why is she saying that??" _he wondered, before he realized she was sleeping. Then, he saw a small tear roll down her cheek. Impulsively, he hugged her. _**CLICK!**_ went Hotaru's camera, snapping a photo of that scene, which, somehow, went by Natsume unnoticed. Good thing Hotaru's camera choice of the day was Polaroid, because she took the picture out, and placed it in Mikan's bag.

_**Mikan POV **_

_**Dream mode**_

_**Notre Dame chapel**_

I was in a chapel, you know, like the Notre Dame? I don't why, but I was praying. The Prayer went like, _"Dear kami-sama, I'm sure I ask this of you almost everyday, but, please, protect my friends. Even though I'm a fallen angel, and the price I paid for their safety was becoming one, I can only hope that they're still safe. So please, answer my prayers! Help me so that when I come back, I can change all that is sinful in my life."_

_**END DREAM**_

_**END POV**_

Mikan woke up to see all of her classmates entering the classroom.

"Ohayou minna!" she says.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan~" was everyone except for Natsume and Hotaru's reply.

"O-ha-you! Ho-at-ru-chaan!!!" greeted Mikan, running up to greet her best friend.

3, 2, 1.

_**BAKABAKABAKA!! **_Out came three shots out of Hotaru's baka cannon.

"Why'd you do that?" Mikan asked, crying a waterfall of tears.

"Because," Hotaru replied, "I don't want any baka germs on me."

"Ah! Ohayou Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted Natsume and Ruka cheerfully.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san." was Ruka's response.

"Hn," came from the anti-social(?) flame caster.

"Quickly!" Mochi said." Everyone sit down! Jinno-sensei's coming!!"

Everyone quickly rushed to their seats.

_**Fast forward to the end of the day**_

At the end of the day, Mikan said, "Au revoir!" to her classmates for what may be the last time, oblivious to them at least.

Mikan went to her room, and recalled when she was first upgraded to a one-star. It was when she had woken up from the coma she had. She was surprised when she heard that Jinno-sensei had awarded the ranking to her.

Now, looking at it, it looks just like the way it did when she first came into this room, empty. She sighed, and left the room with her luggage. Outside her door, she was stopped by Natsume.

"What's with the luggage, Polka-dots?" he asked.

"Um…….." she began. _"Ugh, of all times, I what the hell am I supposed to tell him???"_

"They're costumes for the Alice Festival." she quickly lied, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs. "Well, I gotta go!! Misaki-senpai's gonna kill me if I don't get there soon!!", she quickly ran from him.

_**At the airport**_

Narita International Airport was a lively and energetic place. In fact, it was a rare sight to see even one person sitting down. Various people were chatting on cell phones, others were fussing over how cute items were, and Mikan was quickly being ushered into a private charter plane.

* * *

Wow, this one spanned 6 pages in a size 10 font!!!!!!!!!!

Psst. there's a poll on my profile regarding how Natsume's personality will change. Please vote!!


	3. Renaissance

**Chapter 3: Renaissance**

**Where we were last:**

**Narita International Airport was a lively and energetic place. In fact, it was a rare sight to see even one person sitting down. Various people were chatting on cell phones, others were fussing over how cute items were, and Mikan was quickly being ushered into a private charter plane.**

**(From this point on, expect to see a good amount of French words being used. I will not have any footnotes on the bottom, so please have a translator on hand! Besides, you'll learn some French!)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Airport**_

_**Mikan POV**_

"Miss Sakura, this way please." , said a random bodyguard to me, ushering me into the plane. He was wearing black sunglasses, a black suit, a crisp, white collared shirt, and a black tie. "Mikan Sakura has boarded the plane." He spoke into an earpiece.

The plane was really large. The plane's interior was decorated with plush recliner seats upholstered with soft cream fabric, with the Alice Academy logo embroidered at the top in gold thread.

Not only was the interior amazing, the food was delicious too! I had onion au gratin soup with a salad on the side. For dessert, I had orange crème brulee, which was infused with orange blossom honey, and had caramelized sugar on top. It kind of reminded me of pudding. They gave me creamed coffee, which they called crème.

While I was eating, the plane staff explained to me the rules and regulations of L'Académie D'Alice. It was pretty much the same thing as Gakuen Alice, except the students can go to Paris after classes and on weekends, because apparently, the government really likes it's cultural traditions. They had also said that while the students were free to pretty much come and go as they pleased, they had some pretty strict curfews. They also had a Central Town there, except they called it 'Centre-Ville', which means the same thing as Central Town. Another thing was, their payouts were in the regular currency of euros, instead of having their own in school currency.

After explaining all this to me, they handed me the L'Académie D'Alice uniform, which was included a blue plaid pleated skirt, a collared white shirt, black knee socks, a blue ribbon, a black jacket and a black pair of shoes. Essentially, it pretty much looked like the Middle school uniform in Gakuen Alice. Once they had handed me the , the stewardess told me,

" In order to blend in, you're going to need to change your name."

"Eh?" I wondered aloud, "Why?"

"Because, it will help you fit in much better there. I suggest choosing a French name."

"Alright. What's 'strawberry' in French?" I had thought of how Natsume used to call me strawberry print so I decided to go with 'strawberry' in French.

"It's 'Fraisier'. Why?"

"Because, that's gonna be my new name!" I grinned. "Fraisier. Fraisier Bourbonne."

_**END POV**_

When Mikan went into the lavatory to change, she saw various hair dyes, wigs, and contact lenses. She selected gray contacts and a milk tea wig (milk tea is more of a reddish blonde color. Look it up on Google).

………………….

_**Fast forward to plane landing**_

The moment Mikan exited the plane at Charles de Gaulle airport in Paris, she was reborn as Frasier Bourbonne, a gray-eyed, platinum haired eleven year old. In this country, she is still Mikan on the inside, but people will come to know her as Fraisier, the transfer student. Here, in L'Académie D'Alice, there's no Luna, Natsume, or Hotaru, she was on her own.

A bodyguard handed her a device that let her learn French in a matter of minutes. She put the device on, and a whole language, culture, and history was immediately crammed into her head, allowing her to know the customs and language of this country.

Another bodyguard ushered her past the baggage carousel, and into a sleek, black limo, ready to take her to L'Académie D'Alice.

_**Fast forward to entering the school.**_

(From this point on, in L'Académie D'Alice, I will be referring to Mikan as 'Frasier', unless the location is in Japan)

"Mademoiselle Bourbonne, welcome to L'Académie D'Alice!" the driver told Mikan when she arrived at the school. "Your things have been sent to your room."

When she looked out the window, she saw a neatly manicured courtyard in front of a tall, grand old building. To the left and right of the building were three other buildings, most likely the elementary, middle, and high school branches, Fraisier assumed.

When the car reached the front entrance of the main building, it halted to a stop and the driver opened the door for Fraisier.

On the front steps of the building, stood a petite woman dressed in a white tailored jacket with a matching white pencil skirt. Next to her stood a tall navy haired boy with green eyes, who smiled at Fraisier when her met her eyes.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bourbonne," greeted the woman. "I'm Stephanie Delarue. I'm the principal of l'académie d'Alice's la première école!"

"Enchante," was Frasier's reply. Mademoiselle Delarue was holding a clipboard that contained Fraisier's profile.

"Let's see, according to this, you have the nullification alice and you transferred from Japan………….." she trailed off. "Okay! You're a three star! Classes start tomorrow, so don't be late!"

"Laurent!" she said to the boy.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Delarue?" he replied.

"Please show Fraisier around the school."

"Okay." He looked at Fraisier and said, "You, come with me." Fraisier nodded her head and followed him.

"This is the classroom. We don't really move around except for our extra curricular activities and ability-type classes, I'm Laurent Dumont, by the way." Laurent said, introducing himself.

"Et moi, je m'appelle Fraisier Bourbonne~" Fraisier replied, introducing herself. "Comment allez-"

Mikan began before she stumbled and fell on her butt. Laurent helped her up, but as he did, he couldn't help but notice her underwear showing. He held out his hand and looked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah, this happens a lot. Do you have a fever or something? You're all red." even after a year, she's still pretty damn oblivious.

"I'm fine."

They kept walking as Laurent explained the history of the buildings. They stopped at the elementary school dormitory, which had a strong resemblance to Le Petit Trianon, except, of course, much larger to accommodate about a couple thousand students and teachers.

"A lot buildings here are modeled after various palaces in Europe." he explained " The main building was designed after Buckingham Palace, in England, as the divisions of la première

école, le collège, and le lycée, are modeled after le Petit Trianon, Le Grand Trianon, and Versailles."

"Wow, you know a lot!" Fraisier exclaimed.

"Eh, not really. They just gave me a crash course on this a couple weeks ago."

"But still! I could never be able to hold in that much information!!!"

"Let's see…..312. Here we are! Your things should already be inside, and dinner starts in……five minutes. I think we're having pot-au-feu tonight! W-would y-you like to come with me to the cafeteria?" he stammered out.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

_**In the cafeteria**_

"Pot-au feu!" she sang.

"You must really like pot-au feu," he points out.

" Well, it's kind of like having a vegetable patch in your mouth! Plus, this is pretty much a step up from no-star food."

"Were you once a no-star?"

"Eh……no," she paused. " But I used to know someone who was." _"Technically speaking, this is true. I mean, Mikan Sakura was once a no-star, but as for Fraisier Boubonne, no."_

After dinner, Laurent escorted her back to her room, as she still didn't know the way.

"Bonne nuit," he said, kissing her on the cheek instinctively. Mikan blushed, and then remembered that it was a normal greeting expression here.

"Bonne nuit, Laurent." she said, beforing entering her room.

The inside of the room was nothing short of a princess's room; complete with a four poster bed, a gilded full-length mirror and vanity, and a walk in closet.

_**The next day**_

Fraisier woke up, and looked at her clock. "6:45. Early again, huh."

She got dressed into her new uniform, put on the locket Misaki-senpai gave her, the ring Nobara gave her, the brooch that Subaru-senpai gave her, and the two bracelets she had received during the Farwell party. Then, she put on the wig and contacts, thus completing the look. She grabbed her winged bag, and left the room.

When she left the room, she was greeted by Laurent, who greeted,

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour Laurent!" Fraisier replied.

"I figured that you didn't know the way to the building yet, so I thought I'd escort you."

"Merci!" Fraisier smiled at him. _"I wonder how everyone is doing back home."_

_**Back at Gakuen Alice**_

As everyone started filing into the classroom, everyone expected to hear the usual

"I'm LAAAAAATE!" coming from Mikan in the hall. When Narumi-sensei came into the room, dressed in a lavender frilled blouse with matching frilled pants, everyone hushed, not wanting to fall victim to his alice.

"If you're wondering where Mikan is by now, she's not here anymore." Narumi-sensei told the class.

"EHHH?!" The class was reeling from shock.

"She was transferred to L'Académie D'Alice, in France. She left yesterday." he continued on.

"_Why didn't she tell me!? I mean, I'm supposed to be her best friend, right?" _wondered Hotaru, inwardly shocked.

"_Well, that would explain the 'au revoir' . But still, why didn't she tell me?!" Natsume wondered also._

"Why didn't she tell me?!" said Koko." I mean, I'm supposed to be her best friend, right?" He read Hotaru's mind aloud, receiving a shot towards his head and a death glare from the ice queen.

"Well, that would explain the 'au revoir'. But still, why didn't she tell me?!" Suddenly, his pants were on fire. Iinchou threw threw water at the fire, putting it out, and now he has burned and wet pants.

_**L'Académie D'Alice**_

"Hey, Laurent, you never told me what your alice was." Fraisier suddenly said.

"Well, I have the water alice," he replied. "Anyway, you never told me your alice, so what is it?"

" I, I don't have just one alice though. I have the nullification alice, the stealing alice, and the insertion alice."

"Wow, that's a lot of alices."

When they finally arrived at the destination, Laurent told Fraisier,

"Wait here.", while he got the teacher, who was a tall, black haired woman with amber eyes. The woman said,

" Bonjour mademoiselle Bourbonne, I'm Madame Legrand, wait here while I introduce you, ok?" Fraisier simply nodded.

"Bonjour classe!" Madame Legrand greeted the class.

"Bonjour, Madame!" the class replied in unison.

"Comment vous-appellez?"

"Bien, merci."

"Okay class, we have a new student! Come on in, Mademoiselle Frasier Bourbonne."

Frasier came into the classroom while Madame Legrand wrote her name on the whiteboard behind her.

"Bonjour!" Fraisier greeted the class. " Je m'appelle Fraisier Bourbonne, enchante." she smiled politely.

"She transferred from Gakuen Alice in Japan," Madame Legrand continued on. "Do you have any questions for her?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Sophie," Madame Legrand pointed to an ash blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"What's your alice?" Sophie asked.

"I have more than one alice," Fraisier replied. "They're nullification, stealing, and insertion."

"Marc," Madame Legrand gestured towards a green-haired green eyed boy that resembled a narcissist (Kind of like Satsuki Hanabusa from Yumeiro patissiere).

"Why do you have so many alices?", he asked.

" I inherited them from my parents." was her response.

"Okay class, you can ask Mademoiselle Bourbonne more questions later! Oh, and Laurent, you're her partner, by the way. For now, it's free period!"

On the comment that Fraisier's partner was Laurent, this angered some of the female students.

"You know, don't think that just because you're Laurent's partner, that he's yours!" a girl with bright yellow hair and brown eyes. "He's mine I tell you, mine!!!!"

"That's right. As founder of Laurent-love, Therese has the most rights to him!" chimed in another girl.

"_I swear, the more things change, the more they stay the same." _Fraisier thought to herself.

"Oh, and, my dears, what makes YOU think that he's yours?" she asked the girls. "Is he some piece of property that can be traded or sold? Pray, do tell. I've got all day, ma cherie~"

"W-well," Therese stammered.

"That's what I thought. I'm pretty sure, that while you are head of the fan club, I'm pretty sure that some of your members will disagree that you have sole ownership of him." Fraisier smirked.

Therese simply stomped away.

"Oh man, how did you get rid of them so fast?" Lauren asked Fraisier. "Even now, I'm still running away from them!!!"

"Let's just say I ran into a similar situation once…" Fraisier replied, thinking back to her first day at Gakuen Alice.

_

* * *

_the bell rang for lunch.

"What's for lunch today?", Fraisier asked Laurent.

" Today's lunch is duck confit for special stars, couscous for triples, steak frites for doubles, and andouiettes for singles." said a girl with deep violet hair and ice blue eyes. "Je m'appelle Rose Dujardin."

"Merci, Rose. Je m'appelle Fraisier. Enchante." was Fraisier's reply.

"Oh yeah, I heard you haven't been to Paris yet. A bunch of us are going this weekend. Did you wanna come?"

"I'd love to! Thanks for the invite!! So, lunch sounds really good right about now, so let's get going!"

_**À la cantine**_

"Wow, this is great!" Fraisier exclaimed, taking another spoonful of her couscous.

"The steak frites aren't that bad either, saignant, just the way I like it!" Rose pointed out.

"The duck confit is a bit dry though………." Laurent sighed.

"You should at least be thankful that you have food. There a lot of people in this world who go hungry everyday." Fraisier scolded him.

After lunch, it was time fore everyone to go to their elective classes. Rose had horticulture, while Laurent had orchestra. Earlier that day, Fraisier had decided on the fencing club, for there is no better way to relieve stress than to try to stab someone with a sharp object. The fencing club was located on the other side of the school, however, more towards the high school division. She didn't really know the way, so even though Laurent had drawn her a map to get there, she still got lost.

Luckily, she spotted someone carrying fencing equipment, and walked up to them.

"Bonjour," she greeted. "Where is the fencing club?"

"Ah," they replied. "It's not too far from here, I'm assuming you're the new recruit. I'm on my way there too, so I'll take you. I'm Ralph Charpentier."

Ralph Charpentier was an ivory haired individual with knowledgable lilac eyes.

"Et moi, je m'appelle Fraisier Bourbonne. Comment allez-vous?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

* * *

alright!! next up, fourth chappie and omake!!!


End file.
